


Ice

by nymqhadora



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Kinktober 2019, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Smut, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymqhadora/pseuds/nymqhadora
Summary: Isaac and Alara try something new.





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019  
Oct 5 - Temperature Play

“I don’t understand how this is part of coital relations,” Isaac commented above her. Alara rolled her eyes and wiggled against her bed. Her room was kept at a normal temperature but she could practically feel the chill of the ice from where she was lying. Her nipples were erect and she didn’t miss the way Isaac had moved his head as if looking at them. He had said he couldn’t_ see _but it helped with the illusion anyways. 

She fought the urge to cover herself, self conscious about how she looked, but Isaac had assured her that she was attractive. She wasn’t sure if that was really his opinion or if he had learned that was something to say.

It had been a rollercoaster of thoughts and emotions that got them there. After Isaac’s offer to enter into a sexual relationship with her, she couldn’t stop thinking about it or imagining it late at night. After several weeks of frustration and anger at the men on the ship, she decided to give it a try. Isaac had been courteous if not a bit scientific about it all. She snapped at him about his bedside manner which had him actually asking around about what was the proper way to conduct oneself in the bedroom. Alara has been horrified by the questions but thankfully Isaac never revealed why even though Gordon definitely tried to find out.

The first time had been satisfying yet unnerving. He got her off using only his fingers but the way his eyes glowed and his silence had her taking longer than usual to reach her peak. It took a couple of tries before they got into an understanding that worked. When she approached him about something she wanted to try he had been curious and willing.

“It’s supposed to be exciting,” she said stopping herself from arching her back in desperation. Isaac nodded in understanding and picked up an ice cube from a small bowl. He gently swiped the ice in a line up her stomach. She shivered at the contact and let out a small gasp. He observed her before swirling the ice around one of her nipples. She moaned and opened her legs unintentionally. Her center clenched and she had to tell herself it was too soon for that. Isaac took away the ice and then rubbed at her with his hand. His hand was warm and soft against her. Her body calmed before being ignited in a different way. She squirmed under his touch and then he did the same to the other breast. It went like that. Isaac knew all the parts of her body that were sensitive. He would take the ice to her skin and then touch her until she was thoroughly wet and ready for him. 

“Okay, Isaac, I’m ready,” she said. Isaac put the bowl of ice aside and settled himself between her thighs. She put her hands on his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist. His artificial cock entered her easily and she felt herself blush at the sound. He moved the way he knew she liked and soon he was using his strength to make her come apart. The thing she liked the most about Isaac was that she didn’t have to hold back. She didn’t have to worry about hurting him and the way the bed creaked made her clench around him in excitement. 

Alara hadn’t been sure he had a penis but Isaac seemed to be prepared and showed her how he had_ built_ one. She had been surprised but was thankful. It took the first time for Isaac to know exactly how she liked being fucked and within minutes she was coming on his cock. She clutched at his shoulders and loved the small move of his hips as he grinded against her. He stayed in her for several moments before gently pulling out of her. 

“It seems this new addition to our activity was successful,” he commented getting rid of the bowl of melted ice. Alara was too sleepy to roll her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write some fanfiction for this fandom for awhile and thought this was a good opportunity to try it out.  
I'm not sure if I did the kink justice but I tried. I don't think I'm good at writing smut so this is practice for me but I think I'm getting better :)


End file.
